


Kinktober: 2016 Edition

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Hannibal (TV), Inception (2010), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Bukakke, Butt Plugs, Claiming, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinktober, Leather, Leather Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Pet Play, Prompt Fill, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shibari, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Spanking, Sparring, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: The Kinktober Prompts
What: I am going to try to fill as many of these kink prompts as I am comfortable with (there are a few on the list I'll skip but I'll do the majority of them). When: My goal is to do one per day, although I'm starting four days late so the prompts may not line up perfectly with the date. Pairings: I'm aiming to write multiple pairings for nostalgia sake and also practice. I will tag them as appropriate and also note which pairing (and kink) is featured at the start of each story.Challenge: My challenge to myself is to fill each prompt in 500 words or less to practice writing good drabbles without being too wordy.





	1. Day 1: Spanking (Kylux)

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 1: Spanking**
> 
> **Pairing: Kylux - Star Wars VII**

Hux wouldn't let his gait waver as he walked down the hall and knocked on the door of Ren's rooms. On board the _Finalizer_ no one would question him, not even for visiting the man everyone was certain that Hux despised. Not that anyone was ever in the hallway when he approached Ren's door. Whether it was due to the crew's fear of Ren or an intentional result of Ren's Force powers, Hux didn't bother asking.

 

The door opened and locked behind him when Hux entered. "You're impatient," Hux commented when he saw Ren already stripped of everything but a loose pair of pants and black tank top.

 

"You're late," Ren countered.

 

Hux shrugged and began undressing. Ren remained seated on the edge of the bed and watched, lifting a hand only when Hux was naked to beckon him closer. Hux always needed some coaxing at the start. His whole life Hux had been obsessed with attaining power and controlling everything he could. It was only here in Ren's rooms that he had learned the ecstasy of temporarily relinquishing that control to the strong hands of another.

 

"Ren..." Hux hesitated just out of Ren's reach. To be so vulnerable in front of someone like Ren was humiliating. Hux considered withdrawing and redressing.

 

"Don't," Ren ordered, knowing Hux's thoughts. "Come."

 

Hux stepped into Ren's embrace and gave in to Ren manhandling him into position. He was about to balk again as Ren moved back to sit against the headboard and spread Hux stomach-down across his lap, but his embarrassment melted away at the first hit of Ren's hand to his backside. Hux hissed instead, the sting of impact against his skin seeping into his muscles and relaxing him until the next hit.

 

Tense. Release. Tense. Release.

 

Hux felt the tension in his body unfurl even as his cock throbbed where it twitched against the heat of Ren's thigh. By now Hux was beyond embarrassment, beyond right and wrong, should and shouldn't. His fingers clutched at the sheets of Ren's bed and Hux moaned whenever one of Ren's spanks was particularly forceful.

 

As Hux felt the skin of his buttocks begin to tingle and ache, he started smearing precome against Ren's pants. After that it was only a matter of time and perseverance, Ren only speeding up his pace until Hux was choking on a breath and squirming in Ren's lap as he came. Ren smoothed a hand over Hux's abused skin until he was sated and then shifted Hux under the blankets.

 

The lights in the room dimmed. Any other time Hux would've grimaced over the come-stained pants Ren threw to the floor, or debated the requirement to reciprocate, or questioned his willingness to share a bed with the man he verbally sparred with daily. But after these moments of release all Hux did was relax into the embrace of Ren's arms and sleep.


	2. Day 2: Dirty Talk (Ereri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day 2: Dirty talk**  
>     
>  **Pairing: Ereri - Attack on Titan/SnK**

“Levi, _please_.”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?” Eren pouted. He shouldn’t be here at all, tucked away in Levi’s small rooms at the Survey Corps’ HQ like he belonged here. Eren knew that. But Levi always indulged him and that gave Eren enough false confidence to ask for what he truly wanted from the Captain.

 

“Because you don’t know what you’re asking for,” Levi reasoned. He was seated on his bed with Eren sprawled unceremoniously in front of him, ignored as Levi read over reports in his hand.

 

“I do!” Eren argued. “I know I want more than kissing. I want you to fuck me.”

 

Levi glanced at him over the top of the sheets of paper, expression unimpressed before he looked back down. “You’re just parroting what you heard other dirty-minded people in your training say.”

 

“I’ve thought about it. You,” Eren blurted out. He was blushing but he wouldn’t give up now, not when he had caught Levi’s attention again. “You holding me down and stripping me bare to look at. Your teeth marking me so everyone knows I’m yours.” Eren’s heart was hammering in his chest but Levi was still watching so Eren continued. Eren’s hand slid to the front of his pants and squeezed his neglected erection, prompting a small moan. “You making me beg.”

 

Levi’s eyes were fixed on Eren’s hand where it palmed his pants. “What would I make you beg for?”

 

“For your cock inside me,” Eren bit his lip, embarrassment abandoned with Levi’s gaze on him. “Stretching me open and filling me up until I’ll feel you for days.” Eren continued to rut the heel of his palm against himself and his breathing was turning raspy. “I want you to hold my hips until they bruise, and for you to fuck me until I can’t breathe.”

 

“Sounds uncomfortable,” Levi teased, though there was a true glint in his eyes now.

 

“I want you to use my body for your own pleasure,” Eren ignored the taunt. “I want you to pin me and make me yours and fill me with your come until it’s dripping down my thighs…” Eren was so desperate for it that he started to unbutton his pants unbidden, and his eyes clenched closed when he fisted himself. “Please, Levi. I need you.”

 

“It seems like you’re managing fine on your own.”

 

“ _Levi_!” Eren’s started to protest as his eyes flashed open but then Levi surged forward and pinned Eren to the mattress.

 

Eren was rewarded with one of Levi’s rare laughs when he caught Eren’s slightly bewildered expression, hand having let go of his erection in his surprise. “You asked for it,” Levi pointed out with a shrug and then leaned down for a kiss to start making Eren’s wishes come true. 


	3. Day 3: Public (Arthur x Eames)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Day 3: Public**
> 
> **Pairing: Dream Husbands (Arthur x Eames) - Inception**

“Is there no limit to what your brain will come up with?” Arthur asked with both surprise and resignation as Eames held his hand and led him to the back row of a large movie theatre. The theatre was the entire dreamscape and projections were slowly filling up some of the other empty seats.

 

“Don’t complain, darling,” Eames smiled over his shoulder. “A dream is the only way you’d let me fulfill your fantasy.”

 

Arthur had no argument to that and allowed Eames to seat them in the back row as the trailers and then a movie started playing. Now that he knew what the purpose of this shared dream was Arthur didn’t startle when Eames’ hand rested on his knee and then slid up his inner thigh when they were cloaked in darkness.

 

He knew this was a dream yet Arthur still felt a thrill of fear at the thought of getting caught. They could make too much noise, the screen could light them up, someone could look behind them…

 

The adrenaline running through his veins had the first rub of Eames’ hand against his crotch feel electric. Arthur allowed Eames to undo his pants and shove a hand in, pulling Arthur’s cock out into the open to begin stroking. Really, this was a fantasy Arthur had always shelved as a guilty pleasure he would never indulge. But when Eames had promised to be the best husband he could be, Arthur supposed he had taken that seriously and had thought of a way to give Arthur what he was too scared to take for himself.

 

After a few minutes of getting fisted, Arthur’s toes were already curling in his shoes and his head fell back against the seat as he slumped down. They both froze when a projection stood up and started walking down their aisle to leave, but before the man was even gone Eames had started up again.

 

“Fuck,” Arthur covered his mouth as he squirmed, overwhelmed by how quickly his body was getting riled up. He saw Eames fumbling open his own pants with one hand and pulling out his swollen cock before gripping Arthur’s arm and tugging him over. Arthur resisted. “Are you crazy?” he whispered.

 

“Let yourself have this,” Eames whispered back and tugged again.

 

There was something exhilarating about letting himself give in and ignore the rational part of his brain saying that this was wrong and they shouldn’t do this. Arthur barely stifled his moan by pressing his face against Eames’ neck when Eames settled Arthur in his lap and slipped inside him.

 

They were as quiet as they could be but the chair still squeaked with their grinding but Arthur couldn’t care when it felt so good. Pleasure spread over his body like wildfire and when he finished by painting Eames’ shirt white, he didn’t bother staying quiet. That sent Eames over the edge as well and as their bodies shook and the dream faded, Arthur smiled. “Thank you.”


	4. Day 4 & 21: Bukakke & DP (Kylux)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Day 4: Bukakke & Day 21: Double Penetration**
> 
> **Pairing: Kylux**
> 
> A/N: This was the only way I could figure out how to write these in a way that was comfortable for me so I ended up pairing the two prompts together.

"I know what you want, and I can provide it."

 

"I told you to stay out of my head," Hux had told Ren. "And you know I don't want your knights."

 

That was true. Over the last year Hux had learned to let go around Ren, but that didn't mean he was willing to humiliate himself in front of Ren's rag-tag team of knights.

 

"It will only be me," Ren had promised. "Trust me."

 

For some inexplicable reason Hux did trust Ren so that was why Hux was now on his hands and knees, naked and pre-lubed as Ren stepped into the room. Ren knelt in front of him and kissed Hux softly before pulling back and placing a blindfold gently over Hux's eyes. Seconds later Hux heard more feet approaching and he tensed, "Ren—"

 

"Trust, General," Ren soothed with a kiss to Hux's forehead. Then Hux heard fabric rustling and zippers coming undone. A moment later the warm tip of Ren's cock was nudging Hux's bottom lip. "Suck."

 

Hux took Ren into his mouth and started to work, though his body remained hyper aware of the sounds filling the room. He heard hands taking hold of flesh and stroking around him, and felt the occasional brush of fingers against the bare expanse of his back. There was no way to gauge how many where in the room with them, and while a part of Hux wanted to protest, the rest of him was turned on enough for his cock to drip precome on the floor.

 

His hands weren't bound so Hux lifted one hand for a moment to brush through Ren's pubs and trace the shape of his iliac crest, intimately familiar and grounding. Ren's fingers were in Hux's hair and though he tensed, Hux didn't pull away when he felt two fingers probe and then slide into his stretched ass. Once it was confirmed that Hux had come prepared, Hux felt a cock push into and fill him with one smooth stroke.

 

Hux moaned around his mouthful and sucked harder, and relished in the feeling of being completely filled and used. He was egged on by Ren's moans and the sensation of shudders working through Ren's body at the pleasure. Ren fucked Hux's mouth in time with the cock claiming Hux's ass, and the sound of hands over flesh sped up in the room surrounding them.

 

When Hux felt the first splatter of come against his back he whimpered, hips bucking downward for friction he wouldn't find. Then he felt it again, and again, multiple spurts of come dripping onto his skin from different angles until Hux was quite certain he was coated in it. The cock in his ass was withdrawn and then another rush of come was spilling onto his ass and against his abused hole.

 

Ren was the last and he tightened his fingers in Hux's hair. "Ready?"

 

Hux moaned his approval and swallowed the ropes of come Ren spilled onto his tongue with jerky thrusts and a long string of curses and Hux's name. When Ren was spent he withdrew from Hux's mouth and removed the blindfold before kissing Hux like it was the end of the world. After a moment Hux turned away to catch his breath and he frowned when he found no one in the room but them even though he hadn't heard anyone leaving.

 

"I told you it would just be us," Ren said as Hux sat back on his heels and reached behind him to touch the completely clean skin of his back.

 

"How...?"

 

"I used the Force to trick your perceptions of what you heard and felt," Ren explained. As if to demonstrate, without Ren reaching forward Hux felt a hand very much the shape of Ren's hand encircle his cock and stroke. Hux was so aroused that he only needed a few strokes and he bit his lip and shivered as he spilled himself across the floor.

 

Hux wasn't typically a fan of Ren using the Force on him but he couldn't deny the pleasure he had obtained from this experiment. He was also exhausted though, and didn't complain when Ren helped him to stand. It was only a few steps to his bed and Hux pulled Ren down with him, kissing his thanks against Ren's lips.


	5. Day 6: Size Difference (Kylux)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Day 6: Size Difference**
> 
> **Pairing: Kylux**
> 
> A/N: Please note Day 5: Humiliation was skipped intentionally.

It always ended this way, with Hux pinned to the floor beneath Ren's bulk, and it simply wasn't fair.

 

Hux had spent years completing hand-to-hand combat training at the Academy and continued to this day even as General to keep his strength and physique. Yet no amount of training could ever get him close to Ren's natural size which was, frankly, ridiculous. Hux had known ever since meeting Ren for the first time that he was a few inches taller, but Hux had reassured himself that the layers of robes and armour could easily be hiding a body lankier than his own.

 

Then he had stumbled across Ren in the officer's gym in the middle of the night and saw that he could no longer deny that Ren was just big, period. Ren had stripped down to a pair of black pants and a tank top which clung to his chest. Hux could see the bulging of his biceps and pectorals as Ren repeatedly battered a punching bag, and had no doubt that the ripples of muscles continued beneath fabric.

 

When Ren had noticed Hux's presence he had challenged Hux to a match and pride had Hux accepting. Hux was quick on his feet which gave him some advantage over Ren, but it only delayed the inevitable until Hux ended up on the floor. The first time they sparred Hux ended on his stomach, Ren above him and holding him down until Hux forfeited.

 

Hux had been too distracted to try to fight out of Ren's hold. He could feel Ren's thighs against him, strong and twitching with restrained power in case Hux tried to break free. Hux could also feel the press of Ren's abs against his back, the swell of his chest with each heavy inhale, and the sheer weight of him. Even Ren's hands pinning Hux's own were monstrous in size in comparison; if Ren were to lace their fingers together, Hux's fingers would be forced to spread just to accommodate him.

 

That thought promptly led to an even less acceptable one of another part of Ren forcing Hux to spread to accommodate his girth...

 

Hux had forfeited and fled the training room for his own shower before Ren realized the direction of his thoughts. In the privacy of his own shower it hadn't taken long for Hux to come with a stifled moan as he remembered the feel of Ren above him. It never took Hux long to climax after he and Ren sparred. It was too effective a turn-on to think about how Ren didn't even need the Force to flatten Hux and have his way.

 

Whether Ren knew Hux's interest was the reason he kept coming back in the middle of the night to spar and inevitably lose, he never said and Hux never told. It really wasn't fair that Ren was so big, but as Hux got pinned again and then disentangled himself to leave for his shower and another satisfying orgasm, Hux decided it wasn't the worst thing he had endured.


	6. Day 7: Creampie (Thorki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Day 7: Creampie**
> 
> **Pairing: Throki**

Loki never pointed out to Thor how easy he was to manipulate since it was far more fun pushing the man's buttons in just the right way for Loki to get whatever he wanted. Loki had been gone from Asgard and Thor for a few months, exploring mostly and causing mischief when the opportunities presented themselves. Now he had returned and found himself on the receiving end of Thor's jealous questions demanding where Loki had gone for so long and why he hadn't told Thor he was leaving.

 

It had been a lonely few months so Loki put his hands on his hips, drawing attention to them when he knew how Thor liked to clutch at him there, and smirked. "Worried I found someone else to warm my bed at night?"

 

Thor crowded into Loki's personal space, knocking Loki's hands away to grip Loki's waist the way he knew Thor would. "You're mine," Thor proclaimed.

 

Loki gave a noncommittal shrug. "Am I?"

 

The response was a growl before Thor physically lifted Loki off the ground and carried him to Loki's bed. "I'll remind you of it," Thor promised.

 

Happy to be getting what he wanted, Loki helped Thor with their mutual undressing. Thor's fingers felt thick even with the aid of lube and his cock was even more of a stretch for Loki's body to accommodate. The slight ache of it felt good though, Loki knowing he would feel Thor for days afterwards and not minding in the slightest.

 

They started with Loki riding Thor with a teasing rock of his body but Thor soon lost his sense and Loki found himself on his knees and forearms, his face pressed against the blankets. Thor's thrusts were demanding and knocked the air from Loki's lungs, but Loki just reached between his legs to stroke himself in time with the pace.

 

Loki spilled himself first with a quiet curse, his body oversensitive after months without more than his own hand. He could feel the way the tightening of his body around Thor's cock had the larger man losing his rhythm, grinding against Loki's ass as he left bruises on Loki's thighs. When Thor came it was with a shout and a rush of wet heat filling Loki up, and Loki felt his softening cock twitch once more with tired interest.

 

Once Thor was finished Loki started to roll over but Thor's hands held him still by the hips. Then Loki felt Thor parting his cheeks with strong, broad fingers, and the telltale warmth of come trickling out of Loki's hole and down his thighs. "Mine," Thor said again, and dipped a thumb into Loki's hole. More come was pushed out and ended up dribbling onto the blankets.

 

Loki shivered, pleased, and smiled to himself. "Yours."


	7. Day 8: Leather & Day 12: Master/Slave (Kylux)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Day 8: Latex/Leather & Day 12: Master/Slave**
> 
> **Pairing: Kylux**
> 
> A/N: Days 9 (asphyxiation), 10 (edgeplay), and 11 (S&M) skipped

"Hux, I need to come," Ren begged.

 

"Say it."

 

"Hux, _please_."

 

Hux hummed. "While I do like the sound of that, it's not what I want to hear." Ren was spread out on the bed they shared, ankles bound to the baseboard and wrists tied together above Ren's head with a leather belt from Hux's ceremonial uniform. Ren was naked and his limbs were trembling with need. Hux could see the slick of his own come where it was starting to trickle out of Ren's used hole. Ren's cock was hard and leaking against his stomach though the cock ring was still in place, holding back the release Ren so desperately needed.

 

Logically Ren could've used the Force to take what he wanted. His bindings and the ring could be stripped away and whether Ren forced Hux's hand or used his own, he could give himself the friction he desired. Ren wouldn't though; Hux was certain. Kneeling beside Ren on the bed with his black leather gloves still on, Hux caressed the underside of Ren's throbbing cock with one leather-clad finger.

 

"You would never come before I gave you permission, would you?" Hux asked quietly. He already knew the answer but he wanted Ren to say it all the same.

 

Ren licked his lips, which were dry from his panting and pleading. "No."

 

"Why, Ren?" Hux demanded now. "Say it."

 

"I'm yours."

 

"Who's your master?" Hux pushed.

 

"You," Ren answered, and gasped when Hux circled his hand around Ren's cock in reward.

 

Hux offered one slow stroke from base to tip and back down. "What are you good for?"

 

"To be used for your pleasure." Ren sounded almost mindless with his proclamations, his hips bucking up into Hux's moving hand desperately. Hux didn't question Ren's sincerity though as it was unneeded. "Hux... _Master_ , please let me come."

 

There was no way Hux could deny that request. Hux resituated himself in a better position to continue stroking Ren with one gloved hand and use his other gloved hand to push two fingers inside Ren's tight heat. Ren's ass was still stretched and slick with lube and come so the fingers slid in easily despite the leather of Hux's glove thickening the girth of his fingers somewhat. Ren cried out at the dual pleasure and squirmed as much as he could, his body already oversensitive and wound tight to the edge of sanity.

 

Hux paused only long enough to remove the cock ring and then milked Ren through the orgasm that ripped through his body. Ren sobbed and arched through it, spilling himself across his stomach and Hux's leather glove while riding down on the fingers of Hux's other hand. It took a long time for Ren to finish and calm, and when he did he slumped against the bed looking wrecked.

 

Hux removed his soiled gloves and then undid the bindings on Ren's ankles and wrists. After that he lay beside Ren, brushed away a few tear tracks on Ren's cheeks with a thumb, and stroked his hair until Ren drifted off into sleep. Only then did Hux kiss his forehead gently and pull the blankets up around them both.  


	8. Day 13: Medical Play (Hannigram)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Day 13: Medical Play**
> 
> **Pairing: Hannigram**

"Come in and have a seat, Mister Graham," Doctor Lecter said when Will hesitantly pushed open the door. Despite wanting to turn and flee, Will forced himself to sit down in the offered chair. "Now what seems to be ailing you?"

 

"I'm due for a... prostate exam," Will admitted like it was a sin and not part of a routine check-up.

 

Hannibal slowly removed his suit jacket, though his eyes never strayed from Will's form. "Alright, then please remove your pants and underwear and get on the table." Will stood stiffly but hesitated with his hands on the button of his jeans until Hannibal turned away to pull on a pair of latex gloves. When he was free from that hungry gaze Will stripped quickly and clamoured onto the table on his hands and knees.

 

Will startled when Hannibal's hand first brushed over his ass and though he shifted his weight, Will didn't move away. "I want you to relax and trust me, Will," Hannibal murmured. Will heard a cap snap open and imagined lube spilling over Hannibal's fingers. "If you relax then this can be quite enjoyable."

 

"Alright," Will said, and then cleared his throat when he heard how rough his voice sounded.

 

Hannibal was gentle with working two fingers into Will one at a time. The lube was cold but warmed up quickly and although Will felt full, it wasn't painful or uncomfortable. In fact, to Will's horror, when the pads of Hannibal's fingers started to rub against his prostate, Will felt his cock twitch and begin to swell with interest. He groaned with embarrassment and then pleasure when Hannibal massaged his insides with more pressure.

 

"A normal reaction indicating a healthy body," Hannibal promised, voice soothing.

 

Will lowered himself onto his forearms and bit his lip to silence a moan when Hannibal started to massage his prostate with tiny circular movements. It didn't take long for Will to become fully hard and for small beads of precome to dribble from his tip as Hannibal's fingers worked. When Hannibal's free hand moved from Will's ass to encircle his cock, Will groaned and pushed back into the friction on instinct.

 

"What are you doing?" he asked, though he couldn't make himself ask Hannibal to stop.

 

"Release is good for the body and mind," Hannibal said matter-of-factly. "I am merely taking care of my patient."

 

Despite feeling exposed and vulnerable, Will pushed back into Hannibal's hands insistently. With Will's silent approval, Hannibal focused his efforts and quickly had Will panting on the table. Hannibal would stroke Will's cock in time with each rub against Will's prostate, giving Will the distinct impression that he was being milked.

 

"Ha—Hannibal," Will whined, back arching as he felt himself teetering on the edge.

 

"Give into it for me," Hannibal ordered at the same time as he moved both hands again. Will could only cry out wordlessly as his body shuddered through its orgasm, pulsing his come into Hannibal's waiting palm. Hannibal worked Will through it and then gently led him to lie down. "I told you it could be enjoyable," Hannibal said.

 

Will watched Hannibal remove the soiled gloves and throw them in the trash. Fine, Hannibal had been right about this particular role play, but he didn't need to be so insufferable. "No need to be a smartass about it," Will groused, but let Hannibal kiss him all the same.


	9. Day 14: Sensory & Day 16: Waxplay (Thorki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Day 14: Sensory Deprivation & Day 16: Wax Play**
> 
> **Pairing: Thorki**

One drip of wax from the candle; a flex of muscles twitching beneath the heat.

 

Another drip of wax; a hiss of quickly indrawn breath between teeth.

 

"Loki, enough games."

 

"We are nowhere close to finished," Loki refuted, circling the bed Thor was tied to on silent feet.

 

Thor's hands and feet were spread out and tied to each bed post. Loki doubted Thor would break his bonds but sometimes Thor got a little caught up in the moment and forgot himself, so Loki had used his magic to enforce the ropes. Thor was naked on his back, providing a lovely view of his rippling muscles and swollen, leaking cock. His eyes were covered with a blindfold that Loki had tied a few hours earlier before leaving Thor alone in the silent room to wait.

 

When Loki had returned he found Thor as disoriented and over-sensitized to touch and sound as Loki had hoped and planned on. "You look good, brother," Loki had said just so Thor was certain that it was Loki with him when Loki brushed fingers lazily up Thor's calf and thigh.

 

Thor had trembled at the touch, and demanded answers when Loki pulled away. Loki was enjoying himself though, and wouldn't spoil the fun. He grabbed a candle and lit it quietly, letting the wax pool as he stepped closer to the bed. Loki let the wax drip wherever he pleased: Thor's biceps, his pectorals and abdomen, his quivering thighs...

 

" _Enough_ ," Thor tried to use his authoritative tone but the effect was lost when his voice cracked with barely-restrained need.

 

"Soon," Loki promised but continued to tease with the droplets of wax until Thor was reacting to the smallest noise or touch. Only when Loki was certain that Thor's focus was narrowed to a pinprick – desperate for any sensation he was offered – did Loki set aside the candle and take Thor's pulsing cock in his hand to angle it and then take Thor into his mouth.

 

It was hard enough for Loki to wrap his lips around Thor's girth without the man's squirming and moaning, but it was satisfying enough to watch Thor unravel that Loki fought his gag reflex willingly. Loki brushed his tongue along the underside of Thor's cock and then sucked hard, beyond the point of teasing and instead wanting to witness Thor falling apart at Loki's touch.

 

After hours of lead-up and foreplay, Loki knew that Thor wouldn't last long. He could already taste Thor on his tongue, the larger man spilling precome as his hips bucked upward in search of release. When Loki felt Thor on the brink he gave one harsh squeeze to Thor's cock and pushed him right over the edge. Thor had no qualms about being loud when he came, and Loki did his best to swallow as much as he could.

 

 Once Thor was sated and panting on the bed, Loki removed the blindfold and smirked down at him. "Are you going to survive?"

 

Thor growled. "After you remove these bindings you'll find out what I'm still capable of doing."

 

Loki's smirk widened. "Well then, let's get started."


	10. Day 19: Somnophilia (Kylux)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Day 19: Somnophilia**
> 
> **Pairing: Kylux**

Ren woke in the middle of the night feeling restless.

 

His body was exhausted from his activities with Hux earlier in the evening but his mind was racing. It didn't matter that he had come within Hux mere hours earlier. Lying in bed feeling Hux's warmth against his naked skin as he slept caused Ren's mind to race as it thought up the many other things he wanted to do with Hux.

 

The General was a beautiful man, and Ren knew he was privileged to be trusted enough to see Hux asleep. With reverence and a twinge of lust, Ren's fingers teased over Hux's nearest shoulder and down his exposed back where the sheets had fallen away. Hux was soundly asleep; his sleeping subconscious was a mere whisper against Ren's mind.

 

When Ren's fingers found the swell of Hux's ass and slid down the cleft, he found the slick result of their earlier coupling. His fingers sought deeper and when the pad of Ren's finger brushed against Hux's recently-stretched hole, Hux gave a little sigh in his sleep. Intrigued and truly aroused now, Ren slid two fingers carefully inside Hux's body and relished the feel of the man opening up willingly for him.

 

" _Ren_ ," Hux moaned softly as vague consciousness fluttered to the surface.

 

"Trust me," Ren insisted, pushing his fingers in deeper. "Relax."

 

The quietly spoken command had Hux's consciousness fading again, Hux more asleep than awake although Ren could feel the way his body was responding to the stimulation. Ren's cock had fully hardened as well and Ren rubbed it lazily against Hux's hip while his fingers worked. Ren was always quite pleased to have Hux as an active participant in their relationship but there was something special about manipulating Hux's pliant body however he wanted, and being trusted to do that.

 

It wasn't long before Ren had lost what remained of his self control and he moved to kneel on the bed between Hux's legs. The remnants of come and lube kept things slick and Hux was still stretched from earlier. Ren placed one hand on each ass cheek and leaned forward to kiss Hux's lower spine. With a tendril of the Force Ren sought Hux's consciousness and drew him back to the surface enough to understand his words, "I'm going to fuck you again."

 

Hux groaned and shifted, lifting his ass more fully into Ren's touch. "Just be careful; I'm sore."

 

After another kiss to Hux's skin, Ren pushed his cock into Hux's waiting hole and shivered at how loose and relaxed he was. In his half-asleep doze, Hux moaned into the sheets but otherwise lay flat, letting Ren lead the pace and use his body as he needed. Despite having finished only a few hours before, Ren came embarrassingly fast. He had been too aroused by the whole situation to keep his restraint from fraying.

 

He reached for Hux's hip to turn him and grab his cock but Hux batted him away, yawning. Conceding, Ren kissed Hux's half-responsive lips and then pulled the blankets up around them both to sleep.


	11. Day 20: Pet Play & Day 23: Shibari (Hannigram)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Day 20: Pet Play & Day 23: Shibari (rope bondage)**
> 
> **Pairing: Hannigram**

Will lay on his stomach on the bed. His arms and hands were tied behind his back, the knots tight enough to bind him but not enough to cut off circulation. Will's legs were in a similar state, tied in a slightly bent position. He had briefly lost feeling in his legs due to the prolonged bent angle but Hannibal had paused in his work long enough to massage feeling back into them, prompting Will's blood to flow.

 

And flow it did, right to Will's cock, which wept openly against the sheets below him. Will was aware of every inch of rope criss-crossing across his body though he found himself unable to envision exactly what the resulting design looked like. If he could work up the courage and brush away his own sense of self-consciousness, he would look at the photographs Hannibal was currently taking.

 

Will turned his head and heard the bell attached to his collar jingle at the motion. The noise caught Hannibal's attention, who finally set aside the camera and returned to the bedside to smooth caring fingers over Will's sensitive skin. "You've been such a good boy, Will," Hannibal praised. Will felt his body clench with anticipation around the butt plug with a tail he had been bestowed at the start of all this. "I think it's time for a reward."

 

One of the rules was that Will not speak unless necessary so Will gave an approving moan and leaned into Hannibal's touch as much as possible.  A whine escaped him when Hannibal rubbed a thumb against the edge of Will's stretched hole, teasing overheated skin spread around the butt plug. "So beautiful," Hannibal continued to praise as he gently pulled out the butt plug, leaving Will feeling empty and moaning to be filled by Hannibal instead.

 

Hannibal was careful when he positioned Will on the bed, getting his legs beneath him to support his weight and also put his ass in the air on display. Will felt his cock twitching with arousal at being manhandled into position, and he cried out wordlessly when Hannibal pushed his cock into Will's prepared body and bottomed out easily.

 

Bound as he was with ropes, Will could only take what was given to him. Hannibal supported Will's body and held it in place and set the pace, fucking Will with deep, claiming thrusts. After hours of stimulation and teasing, and the feel of the ropes tied across his abdomen and upper thighs rubbing against his cock, Will struggled to maintain some form of control. He moaned shamelessly and rocked back into Hannibal's thrusts until one pressed the head of Hannibal's cock against his prostate and sent Will over the edge with a broken cry.

 

Hannibal followed him almost immediately after, milked by the tensing of Will's body as he rode his orgasm. Hannibal groaned loud and long as he filled Will with his seed and then gently lowered him back to the mattress so his body could rest.

 

"What about the ropes?" Will asked when Hannibal didn't immediately start untying the bindings and instead walked back over to the dresser.

 

Hannibal turned back to him with a sly smile, camera in hand. "Waste not, want not, dear Will."


	12. Day 24: Voyeurism (Kylux)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Day 24: Voyeurism & Day 25: Boot worship (sort of, very briefly)**
> 
> **Pairing: Kylux**

‘ _The General’s mind feels more guarded than normal_ ’ Snoke had told Ren, ‘ _Keep an eye on him._ ’

 

And so in the middle of the night when Ren assumed even Hux slept, Ren directed his meditative focus from inward contemplation to Hux’s presence a few rooms down the hall. The sudden rush of arousal that crashed over his head had Ren reeling backwards, eyes flashing open in the darkness of his room. That was not what he had been expecting at all. However, curious now and justifying himself by pointing out that he was following orders, Ren returned to Hux and let the heat burn in his veins.

 

Hux was awake, rather than dreaming like Ren had initially thought, but his eyes were clenched closed. In his mind’s eye Ren saw that Hux was in bed, naked on top of the sheets and with his hand wrapped around his throbbing erection. Ren felt his own length hardening slightly in his pants with interest at the sight of Hux’s flushed skin and the sound of his fist moving over slicked skin.

 

Ren liked that Hux, despite his small frame, held an imposing presence in front of Ren and his crew. Yet there was something incredibly appealing about seeing Hux like this when Ren thought no one else had witnessed the sight. It was so… _intimate_.

 

Curious now to know what Hux found arousing enough to masturbate to, Ren pushed into the forefront of Hux’s thoughts – and nearly reeled again. Because what was he supposed to think when the mental image Hux was getting off to was Ren himself, on his knees and naked as he worshiped Hux’s boots? Ren was confused about the appeal of the setup until he felt Hux’s feelings of _authority, dominance, possession_.

 

Ren exhaled shakily and pressed the heel of his palm against the erection tenting his pants, trying to keep himself under control enough to focus. He wondered if he would be able to stumble across this sight again or if it would be his only chance; regardless, he didn’t want to waste it. Ren made sure to memorize every detail he could take in: the way Hux twisted his fist around the head of his cock on every upstroke, the way Hux’s teeth found his bottom lip, the way Hux’s heels dug into the mattress to lift his hips up and into his grip as he got closer to climax, the raggedness of his breathing.

 

And then… “ _Ren_!” Hux cried out weakly into his clean palm as his hips twitched upward, come coating the moving fingers of his other hand.

 

When he was spent, Hux slumped against the sheets for a minute until he started to shiver. Despite his erection, in that moment more than anything else Ren wanted to go to Hux and wrap him in blankets. He watched as Hux cleaned himself and then slid under the sheets to sleep. Confused by the multiple desires in his body and brain, Ren withdrew his awareness back to his own body. He would have to think over what he saw, and felt, but for now… Ren’s cock gave a needy twitch and Ren slipped a hand beneath his waistband to grip it with a hiss. What he had witnessed would be imprinted on his memory forever and, Ren knew, would bring quick release.  


	13. Day 30: Toys (Kylux)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Day 30: Toys**
> 
> **Pairing: Kylux**

“So you’re into fucking foxes, is what you’re telling me.”

 

Ren frowned. “I am not.”

 

Hux raised an eyebrow and stroked his fist from the base of Ren’s cock to the tip and back down. It twitched in his grasp and a bead of precome escaped the slit. “Your dick would say otherwise.”

 

Ren struggled to formulate an argument because yes, okay fine, he was seated on the bed with a hard-on while Hux was kneeling between his legs dressed like a fox.  It was a difficult position to defend. “I wouldn’t fuck a fox,” Ren insisted. “But aesthetically you look good.”

 

And Hux did, Ren thought. He was naked except for the three toys Ren had bestowed upon him. There was a headband with pointed fox ears on his head, the fake fur matching the colour of Hux’s hair perfectly, a butt plug stretching Hux’s body wide with a fox tail hanging from it and between Hux’s legs, and a black cock ring around Hux’s straining erection.

 

“Besides, you’re hard too,” Ren pointed out.

 

“I have a plug in my ass and you’ve been teasing me for the last hour without fucking me,” Hux retorted. “What else am I supposed to be?”

 

“Well if you stopped making fun of me we could continue,” Ren stated a bit sullenly.

 

Hux rolled his eyes but then smirked. “As you desire,” he chuckled and then leaned forward to suck Ren into his mouth. Ren’s hips immediately bucked upward into the heated suction of Hux’s mouth and he moaned, over-stimulated by the sight of Hux and the same impatience Hux was dealing with from their extended foreplay. Ren let Hux suck him for a few minutes, fucking his mouth lightly, but then decided they had endured more than enough teasing.

 

Ren lifted Hux’s face away and tugged the headband off to throw away on the floor. “Stay,” he ordered, and then moved to kneel behind Hux, tracing a finger against the skin of Hux’s entrance stretched around the black plug and tail. Hux pushed himself back into the touch and moaned brokenly when Ren slowly withdrew the plug from his body.

 

Hux was so well stretched and lubed from their foreplay and the plug that all Ren had to do was line himself up and push in. His eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of Hux’s body accepting his girth so easily, hugging his length but without the normal pressure needed to sink in deep. Hux was letting out a whispered string of curses until Ren started to thrust, which was when Hux’s vocalizations devolved to wordless noises of need.

 

It felt so good being inside Hux, as it always did, but the downside to extended foreplay was the fact that Ren could feel himself edging on completion quickly. He could tell Hux was feeling the same, and when Hux begged, Ren pulled off the cock ring and began to stroke Hux in time with his thrusts. It was all Hux needed to cry out and spill himself into Ren’s palm, and then clenching around Ren’s length to pull him into climax as well.

 

They both slumped onto the mattress afterwards, sticky and spent and breathing hard. Hux rolled over to curl up against Ren’s side and Ren wrapped an arm around his waist. “You’re lucky I love you,” Hux huffed affectionately.

 

Ren kissed the top of Hux’s head and smiled. “I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
